Titans Advanced
by Phantom0805
Summary: A new hero is looking for the Titans to help him prevent a future disaster. read and review CHAPTER 2 NOW UP
1. What you don't know

Titans advanced

Chapter one: What you don't know

I haven't written a fan fic in quite a while so I decided to get back on track hope you like this so please read and review.

Hello I trust you're here to hear to accompany me. I see you don't know who I am or where I'm going do you. It's only fair that you should know seeing as how your coming with me. My name is Scott simply Scott. I am a superhero and I am one of the most well known too. I first gained my powers five years ago when I stumbled upon an ancient sword. Upon grabbing the sword I became the bearer of the elements. The sword has the power to shoot elements out of the tip the four elements.

The first element I learned to use was fire. After that I harnessed water. Not too much later I learned of winds power and last I gained earth powers. While the sword is powerful and unbreakable in the wrong hands it can be misused. That is why only I can use the powers the sword possesses. There are some who don't take kindly to my powers.

My evil nemesis Norman seeks a way to destroy me but has yet to succeed. One time he created a creature so powerful in order to beat it I was forced to fuse my sword into my body thus giving me massive amounts of power. With the sword in my body I can use the powers of the elements with my hands. The sword can be brought out of my body but only in desperate times because the swords power after being fused with my body has increased drastically.

My powers have brought to many different dimensions and many different foes. Magicios is one of my greatest I have never yet succeeded in defeating him but for reasons unknown he has never killed me. I have also clashed with the Justice League on several occasions because evildoers try to use their powers to destroy me. These things are of no importance to me right now. For now I come to the real reason I am here.

I am seeking out the Teen Titans so I can join them. An incident with Norman has given me a small view into the future and all I know is that the world will be in grave peril. Only with the help of the titans can I hope to save the world from this horrible disaster. I do not know the exact nature of the threat but I know that the titans and me will help to save the world. Come now is the time we must find the Teen Titans and save the world some time in the near future.

To be continued……

Hope you enjoyed it I'm not sure when Chapter 2 will be up so for those of you who like this be patient


	2. Help Arrives

Titans Advanced

Chapter 2: Help arrives

"Do you think you can defeat your clones" said the man. The titans were standing facing people who looked exactly like them. A man named black cloak had cloned the titans and made almost exact duplicates of them with slight differences. For example Starfires clone shot black beams out of her eyes and her starbolts were also black. Beastboys clone had red hair instead of green. Robins clone had a gold and silver costume instead of black and yellow. Raven's clone wore a white cloak instead of blue. Cyborgs clone had red metal instead of blue metal.

Black cloak had his own unique abilities as he was a master of hand to hand combat. "Titans go" shouted Robin. Robin and the rest of the titans each ran at their own clone. Robin pulled out his staff and so did his clone. Their staffs collided with a long pinging noise. Robin swung his staff at the clones left and the clone easily blocked it. The clone swung his staff at Robins right really fast knocking Robin back a bit and then the clone hit Robin with an uppercut knocking Robin up into the air. Then the clone jumped up and using his feet slammed Robin back down into the ground.

Starfire was shooting starbolts at her clone who was easily dodging them. Starfire shot her eyebeams at her and the clone dodged them too and shot her eyebeams at Starfire. They hit Starfire right in the stomach and pushed her back slightly. The clone came right at her not giving her a seconds pause. The clone swung her foot and it made contact with Starfires head. The clone then punched her in the gut and elbowed her back down to earth. Starfire fell with aloud crunch on top of a car. The clone shot a starbolt at it and a searing explosion sent Starfire flying into the nearest building.

The other Titans were not having any better luck against their clones. Raven was being thrown around like a rag doll by her clones powers. Cyborg was getting blasted and punched around by his clone. Beastboy was getting outdone by his clone who seemed to able to transform faster then him. The titans seemed horribly outclassed in every way possible. All the titans now formed a tight group as the titan clones surrounded them.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a man kicked Beastboy's clone into the nearest building. The man was wearing a black cloak and his face was not visible. Black cloak was not at all happy about this. "Who do you think you are" he said. "your defeat" the man replied. "Titan clones forget the titans destroy that man" he said pointing. All of the titans clones turned to face the man. " 5 against 1 is unfair odds but to you not me" said the man.

Robins clone threw an electric disk at him the man shot a jet of fire at it and destroyed it. The clone ran forward with his metal staff and swung it at the man. He easily dodged it and grabbed the staff. He nailed the clone in the stomach and the clone was shot skyward with a blast of wind that seemed to come from the mans fists. Starfires clone then shot her eyebeams at him and Cyborgs clone shot his sonic cannon at him and Ravens clone shot some black energy at him.

All three attacks collided with the man and caused a huge explosion. The dust made it impossible to see what happened to the man but when it cleared they saw him. He was standing there as if they had not attacked him yet. "are you quite through" he said. The man ran at Cyborgs clone. With a quick hand movement 2 pillars of earth seemed to come up out of the ground. With another hand gesture the 2 pillars of earth collided with Cyborgs clone knocking him out.

Beastboys clone turned into a t-rex and charged at him. The man put his hands together and shot a gale of wind at him that was so powerful it knocked him through 3 buildings before he came to a complete stop. That left only Raven and Starfires clones. Ravens clone used her powers to hurl a bus at the man. The man caught the bus with one hand and hurled it back at her. It made contact with her whole body and both her and the bus crashed into the side of the building.

Starfires clone shot some starbolts at the man and he easily knocked them away. He flew up to her and blasted her with a stream of water into nearby electrical wires. She was shocked badly and she fell to the ground. The man floated down to face black cloak. "You may have beaten them but you wont beat me" said black cloak. "we'll see" said the man. "who are you anyways" asked black cloak. The man whipped off his cloak to reveal a brown haired tall blue eyed person. "the names Scott don't forget it" said Scott.

To be continued…….


End file.
